


Music in the woods

by ansileran



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ansileran/pseuds/ansileran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Elladan wanders the woods of Lothlorien alone, he makes an unexpected encounter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music in the woods

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Minuial_Nuwing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minuial_Nuwing/gifts).



> The request was the following:  
>  _Rating up to = R_  
>  _Requested pairing = Maglor/Erestor or Maglor/Gildor or Maglor/Glorfindel or Maglor/Elladan_  
>  _Story elements = Prefer late Third or Fourth Age, ME or Valinor. Keep the *pointless* angst to a minimum, please. Fairy tale ending optional, but do keep it hopeful or at least ambivalent. Please include a wooden flute, a forest fire, and the line "No one is beyond redemption, cousin." Book canon characters only, please._  
>  _Do NOT include = Some humor is fine, but I do not want a crackfic. Not overly fluffy, but no heavy BDSM, rape, or character death. No MPREG or overly effeminate male elves_  
>  This didn't go quite as expected but I hope you'll like it!

 

 

Elladan was walking among the mellyrn, enjoying the quiet of the twilight for the last time this side of the great sea. In the morning, he would depart from those lands he had known all his life. Forever. He had left his brother at their camp, needing the solitude to come to term with the parting. Now that he stood to leave behind all that he had ever known, he couldn't seem to say his farewell.

For over a century he had stayed behind with his twin, unwilling to miss any of the short years their dear sister still had to live. Truth be told, he had been glad for the excuse not to accompany Elrond on his journey. He hadn't felt the call of the sea then. He still did not. Yet now that Arwen had given up her life to follow Aragorn to the place where mortals went after death, there wasn't anything left for them there and Elrohir longed to be reunited with their parents. In the Blessed Realm they would be able to heal from the pain the passing of the Evenstar had caused them.

When Arwen had expressed her desire to see Lothlorien one last time, her brothers had complied with a heavy heart. She hadn't regretted her choice but that didn't make the parting any easier. Elrohir had known he wouldn't be able to bear staying in Middle Earth any longer and had readied their ship so that they would be able to sail immediately upon their return. He had asked Elladan if he wanted to stay longer, of course, but the elder twin had known how weary his brother's heart was and had agreed to the preparations.

A soft melody suddenly reached his ears, shaking him out of his musings. The air was simple and yet so full of sadness it seemed to mirror his own mind. Tears came unbidden to his eyes as note after note was painfully wrenched from the flute. Caught in the spell, his feet directed him toward the origin of the sound.

He had almost reached the mysterious player when the music came to a halt. He stopped at once and shook himself from his trance. What was he doing? These woods were supposed to be deserted and yet he walked without a thought toward what could be a trap. He had his sword by his side and was confident he could fight himself out of most situations but he could be badly outnumbered. Why throw away his life in a senseless squabble? His curiosity had been raised though and, as a new melody rose, he cautiously resumed his course, intent on discovering who the musician was.

It didn't take him long to reach a clearing. Seated in the middle of the open space was a lone figure holding a wooden flute. Warrior braids held the midnight tresses from the ellon's face as he played, his eyes shut against the world. His cloths were in tatters and he didn't have so much as a pack with him. All his belongings seemed to be resumed to the sword and the bow lying by his side, the quiver still trapped on his back.

Elladan observed him for a while, hidden behind the broad trunk of an oak. He hardly dared to breathe, afraid that the slightest sound would alert the stranger of his presence. Not that he feared an attack. He was strangely reluctant to interrupt the song. When the music finally drifted to a close, he remained where he was, hoping to hear more.

"Would you care to join me?"

The quiet query startled Elladan so much he almost jumped. The ellon hadn't moved and yet there was no doubt he knew he was not alone. Embarrassed that he had been caught, Elladan slowly left his hiding spot and sheepishly entered the clearing.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to interrupt you."

"It is of no consequence. Please, seat yourself."

The peredhel lowered himself in front of the stranger. He had raised his flute again and soon a poignant melody rose in the quiet of the dusk. Elladan listened with rapt attention as the tears once more rose to his eyes.

"You play beautifully," he said once the song was over, "yet your music is so sad. Is there no joy left in your heart?"

"There hasn't been for a very long time, cousin," the ellon sighted, "and I doubt there ever will be. After all, what joy is there to find in a world where all have died or sailed?"

"Very little indeed. My brother and I have tarried as long as we could but we are leaving come morning. A ship awaits us in Minas Tirith."

"Ah. I was wondering. I wish I could see the shores of Eldamar once again."

"You have been to Valinor before?" Elladan asked in surprise. He hadn't known any of the Eldar remained in Middle Earth. "What does it looked like?"

"It is beautiful. It is a land of peace and of healing. From the white towers of Tirion to the shimmering walls of Alqualondë, magnificent buildings rise, marvel of architecture, and forests lush and as old as the world cover the land. Nothing this side of the sea can compare."

It wasn't hard to hear the longing in the elder elf's voice as he spoke of his long lost home. Elladan's worries dissolved with the flow of words and peace settled in his soul, his unrest forgotten. He sat there for a long time, listening to the other as he painted the lands of the Blessed Realm with his words.

"I wish I could go back." The ellon concluded.

Silence settled once more. Night had fallen while they spoke and only the stars lit the clearing.

"Why don't you?" Elladan asked after a while.

"What?"

"Go back. Why don't you?"

"I can't. I am forever barred to return, condemned to roam those dying lands forever." The pain was back in his voice.

"Nonsense. The Valar would not be so cruel. Whatever you did, if you truly regret it, they will forgive you."

"There are sins that cannot be forgiven. I fear mine are far too grievous to ever be absolved."

"No one is beyond redemption, cousin." Elladan replied with conviction.

The ellon laughed mirthlessly.

"Ah, you are truly young penneth if you can still believe this." He smiled sadly. "There is no such a hope for me. You should leave; surely your brother awaits you."

"Come with us. Take the ship with us across the sea."

"It is not my fate. Go now."

With this, the Elda started to play once more, signifying the conversation was over. Elladan wanted to insist but he knew instinctively that nothing he could say would convince him to come. And so he rose in silence and started the trek back to his camp. Elrohir had been anxiously waiting for him and asked where he had been for so long but he didn't answer. He opened his bedroll and lied down next to his twin, comforted by his presence. Sleep eluded him that night, his thoughts on the lone stranger.

The peredhil departed early the next morning. The day was grey and menacing dark clouds cast gloom over their already somber moods. By noon they had reached the edge of the woods and they headed straight south for the ford of the Limlaith. Only then did Elladan tell his brother of the encounter he had made. 

They established their camp on the edge of Fangorn for the night. Elladan sat in silence, his mind once again on the one he left behind. He knew who he was, yet he was reluctant to abandon him. The plight of this outcast tore at his heart. Alone. His mind replayed the sorrowful music and he suddenly knew he had to go back. He was about to tell his brother when Elrohir called in alarm.

"What is this devilry? The forest burns!"

Elladan jumped to his feet and turned to look in the direction his brother pointed. A thick column of smoke rose above the trees, sure sign of the fire that ravaged Golden wood. He cursed and made for his horse, only to be brought to a sudden halt by the hand on his shoulder.

"What are you doing?"

"I have to go back. I have to save him!" Elladan exclaimed, trying to escape the hold.

"There is nothing you can do!"

"Elrohir, please, I can't leave him."

"Yes you can. Brother, he does not want to be saved. He probably set the blaze himself."

Elladan wanted to argue, yet he knew in his heart that his brother told the truth. His mind rebelled at the thought that one could choose such a horrible fate. The twins watched together as the fire spread until the clouds broke at last and heavy rain masked their sight. Maglor's suffering was over at last.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the fairy tale ending, but Maglor really didn't want to get on the damned ship. Not with Elladan at least. Erestor might convince him by the end of September though. And if he doesn't, I'll ask Glorfindel to come and tie him on a horse, promise! So, hold on to it, I'll make sure you get an alternate story that completely fits, promise! (it's already on the way)


End file.
